Drink Me Dry
by StraightArrow
Summary: "You are mine." He growls before pressing his lips hotly against hers. Tessa Gray, a young, abused teen, gets captured by vampires. Will she fall for her captors or become depressed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walk down the street, tuning the volume on my ipod all the way up so I can block out the sound of the city that surrounds me. My father had gotten drunk...again. When he gets drunk, he gets angry. My mother got caught in the crossfire between my dad and I and he beat her to death. Now it's me and him and my brother. I'm out most of the time, like I am now, trying to forget about the past.

I bend my head a little bit against the wind. My brown hair brushes against my face when the wind blows. I brush it out of my face and continue walking towards home, since it's getting dark. I turn around a corner and cross the street. Just a few more blocks now. I walk even slower, hoping that my father is asleep. He doesn't like it when I stay out late and it's already ten o'clock.

I slowly open the door, looking into the house. It was dark, but I could see him sleeping on the couch. I treaded silently across the floorboards, trying to get to the stairs so I could run to my room, but I step a little to hard on one of the floorboards and it creaks. "Shit!" I mutter when he starts to move a bit. Then I hear him snore softly. I let out a sigh of relief and run back to my room.

I get under the covers and pretend to be asleep. I hear my door open and see Nate standing in the doorway. "Tessie?" He says. I roll over and look at him. "Hey Nate." I say. He comes over and sits next to me on the bed. "Are you okay? I heard the door open and close, I thought it might be Dad but then I heard you open your door, so, I came to check on you." He says, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just I lost track of time so I hurried home." I say.

He fully engulfed me in a hug. I let myself feel sad for just a moment, then it was gone. Nate pulls back and looks me in the eye. "Are you sure that your okay?" He asks. I think about it for a moment. How could I be okay when my father had abused my brother and myself since we were old enough to walk properly? How could I be okay when this man I call my father beat my mother to death? The answer is, No, I was not okay. I was depressed, but strong. I did not want to end my life because then my brother would be stuck here with this sick bastard. But, instead of saying what I was thinking, I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to go somewhere? Like, anywhere else but here?" asked Nate. "Sure." I said, standing up and grabbing my iPod and ear buds off of the nightstand, exactly where I had left them, put on my shoes and walked over to the window, and looked back at Nate. "Are you coming, or not?" I asked, raising my eyebrow just a bit. He gets up and comes to the window. We both pull it open and throw a make shift ladder I had made when I was six, over the sill and climb down. I jump down off of the ladder and Nate soon follows. He walks over and grabs my hand. This has always comforted me when I was scared. "Come on." He said. We walked off into the dark, not looking back at the house where our nightmares laid.

...

Nate and I sat at the table and talked. We had found a nice little diner that let you stay as long as you ordered something every hour and half. I had ordered a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. Nate had ordered a coffee. I always hated coffee. It had a sour taste and I couldn't understand why Nate liked it so much. I prefer hot chocolate myself. I like the sweet taste and the way it warmed you up. It even warmed your soul a bit, anyways that's what it felt like to me.

The waitress came with our orders and handed them to us each respectively. I sipped my hot chocolate slowly, indulging in each sip. Nate took a sip of his coffee, set it down on the table, and said, "How is it?"

"What?" I said, accidentally not paying attention. "The hot chocolate, how is it?" he asks again. "Oh, it's good." I answer. We keep up conversation for a while. I wasn't really paying attention, though. I was replaying some lyrics in my head. The song that I was recalling, Photograph by Ed Sheeran, reminded me of a photo I have of Mom, Nate, and I. I always kept the photo in the pocket of my jacket. I never went anywhere without it. I started tearing up a bit, thinking about mom. She was only thirty-two, to young to die. She always held me , holding my hand when I got scared. She loved Nate and I so much and now, she is gone forever.

"Tessie? Hello?" Nate said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? Your crying." He says, getting up from his chair and coming over and crouching down beside me. I suck in a sharp breath. "I was just thinking about Mom and how she would always bring us here when Dad was asleep or when he was out of the house." I said, finally breaking down, and letting myself sob. Nate pulls me into a hug and we sit there, and while I cried, Nate rocked me back and forth, rubbing calming circles on my back.

"Shhh. It's okay Tessie, it's okay." He whispered in my ear. I eventually calm myself and say, "I'm sorry Nate. I ruined your shirt." I say pointing to his shirt that has my tear stains all over it. "It's okay Tessie. Come on, lets get home before Dad wakes up and realizes that we are gone." He says. We both get up. He goes over and pays the bill, while I make sure that I have everything with me. When Nate is finished we walk out together and head home.

...

"Are you sure your okay?" Nate asks for the millionth time since we left the restaurant. We were taking the back-roads to get to the house, since the sun is about to start to rise and we need to get home a lot quicker. "Yes, Nate, I am fine." I say. He could get a little over protective when it came to stuff like this. "Okay. You know I love you, right?" He asks. "Yes Nate. I love you too." I answer. He puts his hand around my shoulders protectively.

We were almost home when I felt a growing sense of dread "Nate, do feel like somebody's following us?" I whisper in his ear. He nods his head. We keep walking, but at a faster pace, towards home. We were at the place where the pathway to house began when somebody hit Nate in the back of the head, causing him to go unconscious.

I let out a scream and start to run when a strong pair of hands holds me around the waist, holding me still. I fought against the person who was holding me, but their grip was too strong. I cried out once more, and the captor covered my mouth with his hand. I started crying, my tears ruing down my face. A dark shadow came over and leaned over Nate. My scream was muffled my the hand of this criminal. I was forced to watch when the shadow opened his mouth, showing a pair of needle sharp canines. He bent over Nate and bit into his neck, drawing blood from my unconscious brother. I bit the hand of my captor and he drew back his hand with a cry of surprise. I took this advantage to scream, "NATE!"

The person who held me slammed his hand back over my mouth. I cried even harder when the shadow bit into his own wrist and put it to Nate's mouth, making him swallow the blood. The shadow twisted Nate's neck, making it snap. I went limp, the only thing holding me up was my captors arms. I let out a muffled sob. The shadow comes over to me, and brings back his fist. My captor turned me around, still holding me tightly. The only thing I saw was a pair of bright, silver eyes. _God, let this be quick_ I prayed in my head, before my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I normally don't do Authors notes but I just want to let you guys know that you can pm me anytime with questions you have about either of my stories. Instead of asking them through reviews, pm me please.I trust you know how to pm. Anyways...on to the chapter already!**_

Chapter Two

I wake up with an extreme pounding in my head. I try to get up but find out that a thick quilt secures me the rickety bed. "Oh goodness! You're awake!" A brunette with a small, pale, face came rushing towards me. She starts fussing over me, sort of like a mother. I peel the quilt off of me and sit up. "Where am I?" I say.

Oh great, I sound drunk.

"You're at the Institute. It's sort of like a fight club, but for vampires." She says. I look at her with misbelief. "Vampires?" I ask incredulously. "Yep!" She says. She turns to the side to pick up a glass of water for me on the nightstand. I suck in a sharp breath. A ghastly scar runs down her face from her eye to her lip. She whips her head to the other side. "It's okay. You can stare. I've gotten over the fact that a huge scar disfigures my face." She says

I feel guilty now. I have literally only been here about five flipping minutes and I have already stared at a person with a huge scar. Good job, Tessa, good job. I clear my throat and say, "So, what's your name?" "Sophie." She says, surprisingly not angry at me for making her feel disfigured. "What's yours?"

"Tessa Gray." I answer offering my hand to shake. She takes my hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you." I say with a smile. "Are you hungry? We could go get breakfast." Sophie says. My stomach starts to rumble. I cover my stomach with my hands and blush. "Yeah, I think I would like that." I say. "Okay. First we have to get you dressed properly." She says, eyeing me up and down. "What do you mean?" I ask, and stand up from the bed.

I look down and cringe. I am still where the clothes from when I was attacked. Except, of course, that my clothes are ripped and blood stained. I gasp. My hair is matted to my skull with blood and it looks like birds are living in it. "Oh my." I say, looking at myself. "Exactly." Says Sophie, going over to the wardrobe. I sit back down on the edge of the bed.

I start thinking about the night everything happened. "Nate." I whisper. "What?" Sophie asks, still rummaging though the wardrobe. "Nate, my brother. He and I got attacked the other night and I-I saw someone b-break his neck." I say, angrily wiping tears from my face as they fell at a fast pace. Sophie comes out of the wardrobe with a simple out fit, a black tank-top and a pair of black jean shorts. She hands the clothes over to me. "I am sorry these clothes are quite...revealing. Master William insisted that you wear these today." She says. "Who the hell is Master William?" I ask raising my voice only a fraction.

"He...well he runs the place. He is the king of the dark vampires so...don't piss him off." She says, and walks out of the room, most likely giving me privacy to change.

...

Shortly after I finished getting dressed, (the shirt was uncomfortably tight with an extremely low neck line and the shorts were not modest whatsoever.), Sophie comes into the room. "I am truly sorry about the clothing arrangement. It is not so bad for the other girls but seeing Master William has taken a...certain interest in you, you're more likely to wear shorter clothing." She says, sitting me down on a stool and starts on my hair.

"What do you mean he has a certain interest in me?" I ask. "Well he has been quite...lonely, if you know what I mean, and he saw you and he really likes you." She says very fast. "Okay then. Get kidnapped by a psychotic creep that has some sort of freaky obsession with you. Fabulous." I say. This is going to be f*cking great.

When she is done with my hair, I look at it in a mirror. She put my hair in a simple fishtail braid, but further down the braid, she wound little blue flowers into it. "This is so beautiful!" I gasp. "Thank you," She says, blushing "but we should get to breakfast."

And with that, we both walk out of the dormitory and towards the refectory.

...

When we get there, almost all of the seats are taken, except for one table, with a few people sitting there. I start to walk towards the table, but Sophie grabs my hand and pulls me toward the line to get a glass of what looked like wine. I give her a confused look as she pulls me by the hand. "We have to get breakfast before we are allowed to sit." She says.

We go through the line and when, finally, it's my turn, I grab my glass and take a whiff. It smells coppery. My throat starts to burn. I quickly take a swig and it eases the pain. I start to walk back to the table, following after Sophie, when I bump into a muscular chest. He grabs both my arms to steady me. I had accidentally dumped the contents of my drink on the guys shirt which was white. Oops!

I carefully back away and look into a pair of bright, blue eyes. The guy has ink black hair that is currently a hot, messy, mass on top of his head. He looks down at me and says, "Watch where you're going next time, maybe?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Watch where you're going next time maybe?"  
I gasp and back up a step. His voice is husky and deep. He has an accent, British, I think. I wrap my other hand around my now half full glass. My hands are shaking. Fantastic. He looks down at me and smirks. "You're the new girl. Aren't you?" I could sense the haughtiness in his voice. "Yes. Why do you want to know?" I say raising my chin. My voice still quivered. He let out a small noise and leaned in so that our faces were inches apart. "Why don't you come sit with me and my friend?" He whispers.

"How about no. I don't even know you. You could be an ax murderer for all I know." I say. He laughs and leans back. "True that, true that. Why don't you come with me and I'll tell you." He says.

I know I shouldn't go with him, but today is the start of a new life for me. "Fine." I say. He takes my hand, which made me jump, and we headed for a pair of stairs in the corner of the room. When we got to the foot of the stairs, he said, "You first."

I start up the stairs with him following behind. When we get close to the top, I look out across the cafeteria, which is absolutely huge by the way, and see Sophie sitting with her friends. She looks up and sees me. Her eyes grow huge when she sees who is behind me. I just shrug my shoulders and keep going up the stairs.

When we get to the top, I see a huge table, sitting at which is a young man, about the same age as the guy behind me and the guy behind me. He has silver hair and a pair of eyes to match. He gives a lazy wave to my escortee. "Hallo Will." He says. He directs his gaze towards me. "Who might this be?" He asks.  
"You really don't remember?" Says the boy who now has a name, raising a perfect eyebrow.  
"Nope." Says Silver Boy, popping the 'p'.  
Will gives an exaggerated sigh and puts a hand on my shoulder, almost making me jump out of my skin. "This," He says, "Is the new girl I was telling you about, who, in fact, is very important to me."  
"Why am I important to you?" I say, brushing his hand off of my shoulder.  
"I can't tell you now, but I will in time." He says, flashing me a vain smirk. I just roll my eyes and look at the table.  
Will puts a hand over his heart and says, "Ouch! I think you just hurt my ego!"  
I hear Silver Boy laugh. I snap my head up and glare at him. "What are you laughing at?" I snap. He looks straight at me and his eyes turn from humorous to apologetic. "It's just the way you handle Will. No one has ever rolled their eyes at him. I think it hurt his Madri-Gras float sized ego." He says, laughing some more at the expression on Will's face. I started to giggle as well, my face heating up. Will walks over to the table and pulls out a chair for me. I go over and sit in the chair. He pushes it in and I reply with a simple "Thank you."

Silver Boy puts his hands on top of the table. I notice that his fingers are particurally skinny, as though he plays an instrument.

"So, what's your name?" Said Silver Boy.

"Theresa Gray. Call me Tessa though." I say.

"Pretty name." Silver Boy retorts. My face is now on fire.

"Pretty name to match a pretty face." Says Will. I'm sure by now my face is as red as a hot fire poker.

Silver Boy nods and smirks, his eyes raking my body. "What's your name?" I ask, the question coming out more blunt than I would have wished.

"James Carstairs. Call me Jem." He says, still smirking. I hear Will chuckle beside me, where he decided to sit.

"Now what are you laughing at?" I ask.

Will looks me in the eye and says, "It's just that a) I can hear your heart beat over hear and might I say, it's hammering at an alarming rate and, b) you are still blushing quite lividly."

I bury my face in my hands and groan. "How can hear my heart beat all the way over there?" I ask from in my hands.

"Why, my dear, you happen to be sitting among two vampires!" Will says with a smirk. At this statement, Jem opens his mouth to present a pair of white fangs. Will does the same.

"What in the nine circles of hell?" I say. Honestly I had forgotten what Sophie had told me this morning.

"Yep. In fact, you too, are a vampire." Will says. I sit there in complete shock. I feel my incisors with my tongue. Sharp as a knife. I think of how my brother must be handling this change. _Nate!_

"Where's my brother?" I ask.

"Come here." says Will, beckoning me with his finger. I follow hi over to the balcony that overlooks the entire cafeteria. I see Sophie sitting at the table with her other friends. I see my brother walk over to Sophie and start to talk to her. I turn to Will.

"What are they saying?" I say.

"Just focus really hard on your brother and you'll be able to hear them.

I do as I am told and concentrate really hard on Nate and Sophie and I hear them more clearly.

"Your my sister's room mate, right?" He asks. I see him tense up when he sees her scar. Sophie nods her head.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything I can help you with?" She says with a slight smile.

"Yeah, actually. Um, I was wondering where she was." He says. I can see he's about to cry.

I feel something brush up against my shoulder. I look up and see Jem has came up beside me and is leaning on the balcony. He leans into my ear an says, "You can go to him if you want to."

So that's exactly what I do.


End file.
